


Fear

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ meets Roxy for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

JJ was doing work when she felt something wet rub against her thigh then it was furry feeling. JJ looked down and then saw a german shepherd. JJ screamed and fell out of her chair. It may have been ten years, but JJ was still terrified of  dogs, especially german shepherds. 

“Roxy, girl come here.” JJ looked up and saw Luke. He grinned at her. “Don’t tell me badass FBI Mom Jennifer Jareau is scared of dogs.”

He held out his hand to her and she took it. He helped her up. “Yes, I was attacked during a case and unfortunately for my boys I haven’t gotten over it.”

“That is unfortunate. Don’t dogs teach kids responsibilities or something?” Luke asked her. 

“There are other ways to teach kids responsibility.” She points out. The dog started to rub up against her more.

“I’m sorry. I think she likes you.” He tells her. “I can take her home now.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m going to have to get over my fear one day or Henry might die.” JJ rolls her eyes at the reason her son gave her about why they should get a dog.

“People with pets do tend to live longer.” He points out. “Do you mind watching her?”

“No.” JJ looked at the dog at her feet that was begging for her attention. 

Maybe this won’t be to bad. It took her three hours before she was able to pet Roxy, but she did. Baby steps.


End file.
